HPC07
is the 7th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 299th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Tsubomi is surprised to learn something unexpected about her crush Itsuki, while Erika and Itsuki both struggle with their personal dilemmas. '' Summary Ootsuka Tatsuya is reading for the class, but Erika notices that Tsubomi is not listening to him, only looking at the picture of the student council president in admiration. While trying to make her pay attention, Tsurusaki has Erika translate the essay, but knowing that she got chosen for not listening, Tsubomi attempts to help Erika and translates it instead. Her translation, thanks to her experience with her grandmother gains admiration from the whole class, but just as Erika thanks her, Tsurusaki once again asks Erika to read. After the class, Sawai Naomi, Sakuma Toshiko, Kuroda Rumiko praises Tsubomi for her good translation, but Itsuki suddenly arrives to inform Erika that "he" will be forced to dismiss the club if she doesn't hand over the fashion club member sheet. In desperate need of more members and knowing how much the girls like fashion, Erika asks Naomi, Toshiko, and Nanami to join. She then offers a 20% discount from Fairy Drop, her families store, plus the featured Fairy Drop fashionable item. While hesitant the girls do eventually give in. Tsubomi and Erika go to the student council room to give Itsuki the list, but to their shock, Itsuki has already gone home and decided to disband the fashion club. They go to the Myoudouin household, where a butler greets them and leads them to the dojo, where they find Itsuki in the middle of training. Tsubomi is in awe of the sight, as Erika attempts to tell her that she should give up. She expresses shock suddenly, and Tsubomi tells her to be quiet as not to disturb Itsuki's training. After Itsuki is finished, Erika tries to speak again but finds her legs having fallen asleep and she struggles to stand up. They walk outside to talk and try to convince him to let them submit the paper now but Itsuki is unsure of the decision. However, he decides to let it be an exception for now. While the girls are glad, one of the dojo students arrives with tea and addresses Itsuki as "lady", surprising Tsubomi. Erika tells her that everyone at school knows that Itsuki is a girl, believing Tsubomi was unable to catch on because she's new and has a tendency to doze off. In hopes of clarifying, Itsuki explains that she has reasons to act like a boy; but she is a girl. On their way home, Tsubomi feels conflicted over her first love being another girl as Erika drags her along, trying to cheer her up. When this fails, she decides to express her gratitude for being able to save her cherished club. Meanwhile, Itsuki is taking a walk with her older brother, Myoudouin Satsuki, to the lake. They bring up Tsubomi and Erika's situation before Itsuki thinks about her own reasons for pretending to be a boy. The original heir, Satsuki is too ill to take over the family dojo, and he asks if this bothers her at all. Itsuki claims that she is satisfied with the life she has and he takes her hand, telling her not to force herself. At the base for the Desert Apostles, Cobraja asks Sabaku permission to go and try defeat Pretty Cure once again, claiming that their last meeting was just a greeting. Having gotten the permission, Cobraja leaves, this time without any Snackeys. At Kibougahana, Chypre informs Erika that Tsubomi was so shocked she suddenly got a fever and will be taking off from school for the day. Erika confesses that the same happened to her last year, she asks Chypre to wish Tsubomi well for her and takes off. Meanwhile, Itsuki is approached by some admirers at school and they give her cutesy presents. She accepts them gratefully - unaware that Cobraja is watching her. Not knowing that Itsuki is a girl, Cobraja is interested that there is someone as handsome and popular as him but notices that her Heart Flower has just started to wilt. Itsuki hides the gifts behind her grandfather's statue as to hide her affection for cute things, but Cobraja approaches her as she's hugging a rabbit doll. As Cobraja rips the doll's ear open, Itsuki tries to attack Cobraja, but he dodges, using a picture of his as a distraction, and steals Itsuki's Heart Flower. He creates a Desertrian with it and the statue. Watching this, Erika transforms into Cure Marine. Itsuki's Desertrian catches a girl, but looking at her uniform, she admits that it is cute and that she yearns to wear one. She tells Cobraja that she is a girl, which surprises him just as much as it did Tsubomi. Just then, Cure Marine kicks the Desertrian away and saves the girl, telling her to run while she fights it off. However, the Desertrian tells Cure Marine that she as a girl is so cute, which makes both her and Cobraja feel awkward before it starts to attack with its laser eyes that turn people to stone. Coffret flees to inform Tsubomi and Chypre of the news and how Marine could really use Cure Blossom's help. Back at the school, thanks to Itsuki's karate skills Cure Marine has problems defeating her Desertrian, but when Cobraja comments that as a girl, the Desertrian is strong, the Desertrian gets offended and kicks him away while speaking of Itsuki's feelings. Cure Blossom, having heard this, gets angry at the Desert Apostles for using Itsuki's anxiety as a weapon, and together with Cure Marine uses Floral Power Fortissimo to purify the Desertrian. Those turned to stone suddenly begin to return to normal, along with Itsuki, who awakens and finds herself in the council room. It's then Tsubomi asks her if she would like to join the fashion club, as a way to make her relax between student council duties and judo training. Although hesitant, Itsuki promises to think about it before asking Tsubomi why she was in pajamas. Unable to explain what happened and how she had to rush out of bed, Erika excuses herself and Tsubomi by saying that Tsubomi is often bumbling and takes her outside. With a smile, Itsuki goes back to the statue to repair the rabbit doll's ear and decides to take it with her when she meets two of her male friends. When asked why she has the doll, she answers that she happens to like it, which makes one of the boys say in amusement that Itsuki is allowed to be girly. Tsubomi and Erika watch Itsuki as Chypre brings forth a new Heart Seed and Tsubomi explains the meaning of Itsuki's Heart Flower, the white peony, as it means rebirth of a ruler and radiant confidence. Erika then points out that she still is in her pajamas, and Tsubomi runs back home to change in embarrassment. Major Events *The seventh Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Sawai Naomi, Sakuma Toshiko & Kuroda Rumiko join the fashion club, saving Erika's club. **Shiku Nanami considers joining the club but cannot at this time. *Tsubomi discovers Myoudouin Itsuki, the student council president, is a girl. *Itsuki's enthusiasm with cute things and stuffed animals is introduced. *Myoudouin Satsuki makes his first appearance. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Cobraja *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Myoudouin Itsuki *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Tsurusaki *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Kuroda Rumiko *Shiku Nanami Trivia *Itsuki nicknames the rabbit doll she gets "Usapyon", which also is the name of Momozono Love's old rabbit doll in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!